


Forging the Shield (Remix)

by Politzania



Series: The Shield Saga [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky didn’t know when or how he’d fallen in love with his best friend, but he was almost certain it was before this whole mess with him presenting as omega.  Staying with Steve and his ma as he was going into a heat wasn’t exactly his choice, but it might just work out after all.Happy Steve Bingo - Love Confessions  and Bucky Barnes Bingo - WinterShield (Steve & Bucky) and First Time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Shield Saga [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/956706
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forging the Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331592) by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania). 



> Title: Forging the Shield (remix)  
> Content Creator(s): PoliZ/Politzania  
> Happy Steve Bingo Square Filled: O2 - Love Confessions  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Squares Filled: C2 - WinterShield (Ch 1) & C4 - First Time (Ch 3)  
> Rating: Mature/Explicit  
> Pairing(s): Steve/Bucky  
> Warning(s)/Trigger(s): period-typical homophobia, a/b/o consent issues  
> See notes for each chapter for additional warnings/triggers

Bucky knew he was tempting fate by knocking on the Rogers’ apartment door. it wasn’t as if he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Miz O’Meara would help him out, tell him where an omega coming up on their cycle could go and be safe. But all he could think of was Steve. The minute his stepfather had hit him, half-punch and half slap, he’d known that wasn’t his home any longer. His treacherous heart had murmured Go to Steve. He’ll take care of you, and he obeyed. 

Bucky didn’t know when or how he’d fallen in love with his best friend. But he was almost certain it was before this whole mess with him presenting as omega. Sure, just about everyone else figured it was Steve who was more or less ‘that way’; but Bucky fought anyone who even whispered the word ‘fairy’ around him. 

Steve wasn’t queer. Just because none of the local gals could see what a great guy he was didn’t mean that he wouldn’t eventually find the perfect woman for him and have the happily ever after he deserved. Bucky, well, even though he was all too willing to show a young lady a night out on the town, it wasn’t their fault he closed his eyes and pretended they were someone else. 

Steve opened the door which pulled Bucky out of his reverie. “Buck? What’s going on?” His voice was full of concern when he saw his friend, dripping wet from the cold, driving rain outside and carrying a suitcase. 

Bucky played it off as if his stepfather had simply suggested he find a place of his own, but Steve knew him too well to accept that as the answer. Bucky explained that his mother hadn’t told “Pops” about Bucky’s transition while he’d been gone. “Guess you could say he didn’t handle the news well. Called me a pervert and didn’t want me around his girls.”

Steve tensed, clenching his fists, as if he were going to storm over to their apartment and give George Barnes a piece of his mind. To distract him, Bucky asked about staying with him and Mrs. Rogers for a few days, since it was just about his time. 

“Of course, Buck,” Steve answered with a smile. “You know Ma thinks the world of you. Take whatever time you need. The sofa’s none too comfy, but it’s all yours.”

Steve was right; the sofa wasn’t at all comfortable, and Bucky tossed and turned all night, finally writing a quick note and leaving for work just before sunrise. After putting in a full day, Bucky asked his boss for some time off. He explained that he had some personal business to take care of; he’d had to grovel a bit, and accept a docked paycheck, but he didn’t have any other choice. 

The clouds over the city were threatening rain again, so Bucky caught a streetcar back to their neighborhood. He was minding his own business when a stranger sat down next to him. Bucky caught a dark, deliciously smoky scent, strong and alluring. “Looks like you’re having a rough day, pal,” the man said with a hint of an amused smile. “Join me for a drink?” 

He was a bit taller than Bucky, and broad across the shoulders, with medium brown hair and a five o’clock shadow. He held Bucky’s gaze and lifted an eyebrow; it occurred to Bucky that the other man was not only an alpha, but he was making a pass. 

“Thanks, but I’m expected at home.” 

The man’s nostrils flared as his eyes flicked to the back of Bucky’s neck, where his unmarked bonding gland had already started to swell. “Is that so?” Turning slightly towards him, the alpha used his bulk to hide the way he placed a possessive hand on Bucky’s thigh. “I think you’re out here looking for something, my boy,” he rumbled. “I’ve got what you need.” 

A flare of desire shot through Bucky, sending a flush to his cheeks; a hint of that hollow ache deep inside making him squirm just a little. It would be easy to follow this alpha’s lead; he was handsome, in a rough way, and doing well enough for himself, if his thick brand-new wool coat were any indication. Surely he knew what to do, how to treat an omega right. 

But then Bucky remembered his last cycle; blushing at how he’d mistaken Steve for the mystery alpha in his fever dream. It had felt as if Steve had brought sunshine and a soft breeze in the room with him along with the sandwiches and lemonade. Steve’s concern and care had meant everything to Bucky in that moment; how could he even think about sharing himself with some stranger? 

Bucky shook his head violently to clear it and pushed the alpha’s hand from his leg. “Sorry, this is my corner.” He pulled the stop cord and scrambled to his feet, shoving past the other passengers, and jumping out the half-open door before the streetcar had come to a full stop.

“Wait for me, champ!” the alpha called out, a hint of command in his voice. Bucky pelted down the street, turning corners at random. It wasn’t that he was afraid of the alpha, not exactly; Bucky was more afraid of what he himself might do if he let down his guard. 

A few minutes later, Bucky stopped, leaning heavily against a wall as he caught his breath and looked around. He was almost home. The stitch in his side made him remember that he needed a replacement bottle of Miz O’Meara’s elixir, and decided to pay her a visit. 

“Well, if it isn’t Jimmy Barnes! Come in, come in!” The scent of apple pie wafted out from her apartment; Bucky recalled that the last few times they’d met, either out and about or here at her apartment, she’d smelled of apples. “What can I do for you?” 

“I was hoping you had more of that elixir, you know, for cramps and such.” He felt his cheeks grow hot; it was still difficult to talk about his status even with someone who knew what he was. 

Her nostrils flared slightly as she looked him up and down. “I’m sorry, Jimmy. I’m fresh out -- but I can make up some tonight.” She paused. “I hear you’ve struck out on your own, now?” It never took long for gossip to get around the neighborhood. 

“Wasn’t exactly by my choice.” Bucky didn’t elaborate, stifling the impulse to rub his bruised cheek.

She frowned. “It’s not a good idea for you to be out and about right now, if you’re that close to your time.” 

“Found that out already.” He proceeded to tell her about his encounter with the alpha, and he spoke, the apple scent seemed to grow stronger.

”Do you have somewhere to stay, then?” she asked, a sharp concern in her voice

Bucky nodded. “I’m bunking with the Rogers’ for a few days, but I wish I didn’t have to.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Well, Steve’s ma takes care of folks at the hospital all day. She shouldn’t haveta come home and deal with someone else who’s taken sick as well.” 

Miz O’Meara gave him a piercing look. “What about Steven?” 

“I think I’m in love with him,” Bucky blurted out; blushing deeply even as he felt a weight being lifted off his chest. 

She raised an eyebrow. “I see. That could make things more difficult. Or perhaps not.” 

“Now see here,” Bucky retorted hotly. “Just because Stevie looks like a fairy don’t mean he is one. The girls around here just can’t see what a great fella he really is.”

“I quite agree,” she replied mildly. “Let’s go back a moment. You said you think you love him. Tell me more about that.” 

Bucky struggled to put his feelings into words. “It’s just -- he’s smart, and brave, and kind. Always doing for others. Stubborn as hell, of course, but that ain’t always a bad thing. He stands up for what he believes in, no matter how many times he gets knocked down.” He continued, “You’re gonna laugh, but it’s like he brings a piece of summer with him everywhere he goes. Sunshine and the smell of new-cut grass.” 

Miz O’Meara tilted her head thoughtfully at his last words. “Let me ask you this: has Steven seemed any different lately, physically? Perhaps he’s gotten taller, all of a sudden? Broader through the shoulders?”

“He’s still pretty much the same scrawny kid I’ve always known,” Bucky replied. “But now that you ask, his asthma has gotten a lot better; he doesn’t get near as winded anymore. He put on a few pounds and has a bit more color to him, too. Why do you ask?” 

“I think you may be in luck, my boy. Your Steven may just turn out to be an alpha, after all.” 

Bucky’s jaw nearly dropped in shock. “You’re pulling my leg.” 

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this. He smells good to you, right? Just like that alpha on the streetcar, or me and my apple scent. Well, that’s part of how we find one another. If Steven smelled bad instead -- like a pile of rotting leaves maybe -- that would mean he was another omega, someone to avoid.” 

“Wait,” Bucky exclaimed, still trying to take the whole concept in, “you mean you’re an alpha? Then how come I ain’t...?” He trailed off, unsure how to state the fact that he wasn’t attracted to her without sounding rude. 

“I’m long past my baby making days,” she chuckled, “and my alpha scent has changed accordingly. They used to tell me I was an apple brandy; rare and intoxicating, with a hell of a bite.” She grinned, and for just a moment, Bucky could see the ravishing beauty she’d been in her youth. 

“I still dunno if you’re right about Steve.” Bucky muttered. 

“Send him over here,” Miz O’Meara replied airily, “and if he says something about me smelling like a cider press, well, there’s your proof.” She glanced outside. “Perhaps you’d better be getting on your way before it gets any later.” 

As Bucky walked the last few blocks through the blustery weather, he couldn’t let go of the idea that Steve might be an alpha. While he was happy for Steve, if that were the case; Bucky couldn’t help but dwell on the possible problems. For example, he didn’t want to tempt Steve into doing anything he might later regret; a moment or two of pleasure wasn’t worth ruining their friendship. He had to find somewhere else to stay, that was all there was to it. 

There were two houses with ‘Rooms for Rent’ signs in their neighborhood; but both were ‘Ladies Only’. The stress of the day combined with the aches and pains of an impending cycle were getting the better of Bucky; determined to continue his search tomorrow, he returned to the Rogers’ apartment. 

Bucky hadn’t realized how on edge he was until he snapped at Steve, who had simply asked if where he’d been. “Yes, I went to work. Hadta tell them I’d be missing a few days otherwise they’d can me for good. Then I went lookin’ for somewhere to live, so’s I wouldn’t be moochin’ off you and your Ma. Hope that’s okay, Officer Rogers.”

“Fine -- ya don’t gotta bite my head off, Buck. I was worried, that’s all.” A bit chastised, Bucky took a deep breath, letting what was apparently Steve’s alpha scent wash over him in a calming wave. He was just about to apologize when his guts twisted viciously, nearly doubling him over. 

Bucky grabbed at the doorframe to steady himself, and after explaining that it was just cramps, Steve led him over to the sofa and got him some aspirin. As if that weren’t enough, he then offered to rub Bucky’s back, saying it helped his Ma. 

Bucky nodded permission; too weak-willed to resist the kindness. He expected Steve’s hand to be cold -- he was always cold -- but instead his touch was warm, and the circles he rubbed into Bucky’s lower back were wonderfully soothing. But then Bucky’s treacherous imagination wondered what Steve’s hands would feel like on other parts of his body, and Bucky called a halt to the action.

“Thanks, pal,” he murmured, wishing aloud he had some of Miz O’Meara’s elixir. As they ate, Steve mentioned that his Ma had said that Bucky should take Steve’s bed and he could sleep in hers, since she was working night shifts. When Bucky protested, Steve insisted in a tone of voice Bucky somehow couldn’t argue with. 

“Alright, alright,” Bucky finally replied. “In that case, pal, I’m gonna hit the sack. Had a hell of a day.” 

Steve nodded in agreement. “I’m going to stay up a while longer, get some homework done.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vivid dream featuring Steve leads Bucky to pleasure himself during his second night at the Rogers’. He spends most of the next day in bed, his heat in full swing; another, less pleasant dream that evening sends him into Steve’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger Warning: Bucky dreams that the alpha from the streetcar finds him again, takes him home and forces his attentions on Bucky, who can’t quite resist the alpha. He wakes up before actual penetration, but is shaken by the imagined experience.

Bucky awoke with his cock throbbing and a dampness between his legs; this time his dream alpha hadn’t been a nebulous figure, it had been Steve. The two of them were in bed together, naked as the day they were born; touching and stroking one another in the most intimate of ways. Feverishly hot, Bucky threw off the covers with a groan before listening closely to see if Steve were on the other side of the curtain that split the Rogers’ single bedroom in two. 

He could barely hear anything over the sound of his own heart beating heavily in his ears; the need for release was practically boiling over inside of him. Steve had said he was staying up late, so maybe he hadn’t even come to bed. And even if he had - he usually slept on his right side, which meant only his bad ear was uncovered. Bucky would have to take the chance. 

He at least had the presence of mind to stretch out an arm to the pile of his clothes and grab his handkerchief before spitting into his palm and getting to work. He knew it was wrong to think of his friend this way, but it wasn’t the first time and probably wouldn’t be the last. He worked one hand over his cock, while the other slid back behind his balls; replicating how Steve had been touching him in his dream, if much more awkwardly. 

“Yeah, like that.” The words slipped out before Bucky had a chance to stop them; he was lost in the fantasy of loving and being loved by the man who knew him best. His entire world narrowed down to the movement of his hands -- hands that he wished desperately were Steve’s instead. A moment later, the force of his release shook his entire body; he barely had the energy to clean himself before falling back asleep.

Bucky awoke the next morning drenched in sweat, a spell of dizziness hitting hard as he sat up. Weak as a kitten, he managed to make his way to the bathroom to wash up; rinsing out his handkerchief and draping it over the radiator to disguise the evidence of his shameful behaviour. 

“Where’s Steve?” He asked Mrs Rogers as he stepped into the kitchen. 

“He was up early and came to meet me at the end of my shift. Took me out to breakfast. Speaking of which, can I make you something?” 

The thought of food made Bucky’s stomach roil. “No thank you.” 

She frowned. “At least have some tea and toast.” She cut a few slices of bread and placed them on the toasting rack before setting it on the burner, then put a teabag into a cup and poured water from the kettle over it. Suddenly racked with chills, Bucky shivered and curled himself around the cup while he waited for it to steep. 

“Thank you. Would you mind if I listened to the radio a little this morning?” 

“Not at all,” Mrs. Rogers replied. “Just so you know, I sleep like the dead. You don’t have to worry about your restlessness keeping me up.” She continued matter-of-factly, “There’s extra towels in the bathroom and you’re welcome to use some of my cold cream if you need it, to avoid chafing.” As the blood rushed to his cheeks, Bucky ducked his head to hide behind his cup of tea.

“I’m sorry, James,” she added softly, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” She patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and he leaned into the contact. “You know Steve thinks the world of you, and if there’s anything either he or I can do for you during what must be a difficult time, just ask.” 

Bucky’s face flushed redder at the thought of exactly what he’d fantasized Steve doing for him. “I know. And thank you again, for all of this.” 

“My pleasure.” She stifled a yawn. “ I’d better get some beauty sleep.” 

“Aw, you don’t need any of that, Mrs. Rogers.” 

She grinned. “Such a charmer. Good night, or morning, as the case may be.”

Bucky finished his tea and toast, adding a small slice of cheese to the last slice. He then turned the radio on low and curled up on the sofa, wrapping himself in an afghan that smelled just enough like Steve to be a comfort. He dozed on and off throughout the morning, plagued by fever and chills before finally falling deeply enough asleep to dream again. While it wasn’t nearly as vivid as the dream from the night before, it still sent him in search of a towel and cold cream. Afterwards, he had just enough energy to drag himself to the bedroom, strip down to his undershirt and boxers, and collapse into Steve’s bed. 

He tossed and turned throughout the afternoon, alternating between too hot and too cold. When Mrs. Rogers finally got up, Bucky apologized profusely, but she simply waved it away. “You didn’t bother me in the slightest. Do you need anything?” 

Bucky was hungry, but also nauseous, so he only asked for a drink of water. After she left, he sat up, holding on tight to the edge of the bed as another wave of dizziness hit him. A few moments later, he heard Steve speaking to his mother -- not loud enough to distinguish the words, but the mere timbre of his friend’s voice stirred up Bucky’s omega nature. 

There was a knock on the door and Steve called out, “Hey, Buck, are ya decent?” 

“Yeah. C’mon in.” Steve opened the door, then pushed aside the privacy curtain. With the light from the other room shining all around him, Steve looked like an angel; a guardian angel standing between Bucky and the rest of the world. Bucky pushed back the instinct to fall to his knees, instead replying as casually as he could, “Whatcha been up to, champ?” 

Cheeks flushed from the raw weather, Steve replied, “Nothin’ much. Brought you some water.” Their hands brushed as he passed the glass over and Bucky thrilled at the touch. “You doin’ okay?”

Bucky shrugged. “Could be worse. Your ma has the patience of a saint, ya know?”

Steve agreed with a laugh, then offered to make some dinner. Bucky declined, knowing that every moment he spent with Steve he was one moment closer to giving in -- professing his love and most likely losing his dearest friend forever. When Bucky explained he wasn’t feeling well, Steve said, “Oh, I ran into Miz O’Meara on the way home. Got you more of this.” 

He took a bottle of elixir out of his pocket and handed it over; Bucky took it carefully, all too aware of what it represented. “Thanks, pal. She say anything?”

“Just that she heard your step-dad tossed you out and you were staying with us. She wished you well.” 

Steve seemed on edge, making Bucky wonder just what else she might have said or done. “Was that all?” 

“Pretty much, She seemed busy -- think she was making cider or something.”

Bucky let out a short huff of laughter. Miz O’Meara had been right, of course she had. Not that he needed the confirmation at this point; every bone and muscle in his body was telling him Steve was an alpha. An alpha he wanted desperately to claim as his own. Before he did anything stupid, Bucky stretched and half-faked a yawn. “I’m gonna take a dose of this and try to get some more sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan, Buck. I’ll let you be.” 

Bucky was walking down an unfamiliar street when the alpha from the streetcar came up beside him. “There you are, my boy. Come with me.” He took Bucky’s arm in a firm grip and walked him into a nearby building. Bucky knew he should pull away, head back home to Steve, but somehow he couldn’t. 

They rode an elevator up to the top floor, and entered a fancy apartment. Before Bucky could take more than a cursory glance around, the man sat down on a sofa and pulled Bucky into his lap. “Let’s see if you taste as sweet as you look.” 

“Wait, no, this is--” Bucky protested, but it did no good. The alpha kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth as his thick, powerful hands quickly put Bucky’s clothing into disarray. He didn’t want to enjoy any of this; but Bucky’s omega nature betrayed him and he couldn’t help but respond. 

The man broke off the kiss and grabbed Bucky’s crotch. “Desperate for it already, are you, boy? Finish getting undressed, and go lay belly down on the bed.” The alpha’s commanding tone brooked no argument; Bucky found himself doing as he was told. A moment later, the alpha’s breath was hot on his neck, his rough fondling a grotesque parody of what Bucky had dreamed of with Steve. He bit back a whimper as the alpha grabbed his hips to pull him into position. 

Bucky startled awake, a sob of relief bursting from his lips. It had been a nightmare, nothing more. No, not nothing. His body was primed, urgently desiring the release only an alpha could give. Before Bucky knew it, he was crawling into bed with Steve. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Perhaps it was Bucky’s imagination, but Steve’s question held no note of revulsion or accusation, simply mild, half-asleep confusion. 

“I need ... I need this.” Bucky stuttered before scraping together what little free will he still had. “Just let me get next to you, champ. Only for a little bit, I promise.” It was a lie; Bucky wanted nothing more than to stay at Steve’s side for the rest of his life. But he didn’t dare ask for more; not when their years of friendship were on the line. 

“Okay, Buck.” Steve’s calm, soothing reply was more than Bucky expected; and when he added, “I’m here for you.” and stretched his arm out to wrap around Bucky’s shoulders, those last few scraps of determination slipped through Bucky’s fingers. 

“Put your arms around me, Stevie. Hold me tight, like you mean it.” The plea in Bucky’s voice was barely held in check. “Kiss me, if you can. Pretend I’m a dame, if it makes it easier. I don’t mind.” Another lie, of course, but if this were his only chance, it didn’t matter. 

“I don’t gotta pretend, Buck. Been wantin’ this for a long time. ” Steve’s words tumbled out in a near-growl, and for a moment, Bucky thought he was dreaming again. But the moment Steve’s lips touched his, he knew this was real, this was true. His imagination could never have come up with something so perfect and Bucky surrendered completely. 

When Steve’s hand tenderly stroked across his bonding gland, a wave of desire washed over Bucky. Yes, Alpha, more. ” He twisted around so that Steve was on top, in turn spreading himself out for the taking.

“Bucky, stop, wait,” Steve stammered out, pulling away from the embrace and scrambling to his knees. The abrupt change in mood, combined with the cold, empty space between them both cleared Bucky’s head and firmed his resolve; he had to come clean with Steve and confess. 

Pushing himself to a seated position, he replied, “I’m sick of waiting. I been sweet on you since before this whole mess started, Steve. I just didn’t wanna admit it. And now I can’t help it.”

“What do you mean? What about Dot, and the other girls?” 

“Call me greedy,” Bucky replied, with a wry smile. “Dot and them were great -- they’re pretty, ‘n’ soft and they smell nice -- but they weren’t what I really wanted, or needed. Not like you.” He reached out to stroke Steve’s cheek, who turned his face away.

“I ain’t no alpha, Buck. Just look at me.” 

“Can’t judge a book by its cover, champ.” Bucky took hold of Steve’s chin, gently but firmly coaxing him back to meet his eyes. “I been lookin’ at you for years. Know what I see?” He found himself using the same words he had when he explained to Miz O’Meara why he loved Steve to convince his friend of his alpha nature. 

Bucky finished by saying “Jesus, but you’re stubborn, Steve. Always gotta know the whys and the wherefores. Trust me - I know what I want.” Omegas weren’t supposed to be outspoken and demanding, but Bucky was never good at following the rules. “C’mere, punk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve provides Bucky with the release he needs, and Bucky pleases his alpha in return. In the morning, they make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more self-plagiarizing than the others, as it’s the same scenes from the original fic with no additional outside interactions. — hope you enjoy it anyways!

Bucky pulled Steve back down atop of him; their kisses turning passionate. “You know, there’s one way to prove for sure you’re an alpha,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips. If they had sex, and Steve formed a knot, that would be undeniable evidence of his status. 

“Is that what you want?” Steve whispered back, and Bucky’s breath hitched as he swallowed. He knew Steve would do his best when the time came for them to fulfill their natures, but after the vividness of his nightmare, he wasn’t quite ready for that step. 

“Mebbe not just yet,” he admitted, “but soon. I don’t wanna go through all this again alone, Steve.”

“You won’t be alone, Buck. Not ever again. I’m with you til the end of the line.” Steve dipped down to nip at Bucky’s jawline and neck and Bucky arched into the contact, running his hands through Steve’s hair. They were pressed close together -- out of necessity as well as need -- and their mutual arousal was all too clear. 

Bucky rutted shamelessly against Steve’s leg; while he’d just told his alpha that he wasn’t ready to consummate their relationship, he was in need of release. Steve broke from the kiss and changed position so he was lying next to Bucky instead of on top of him. He ran his hand up Bucky’s thigh and under his nightshirt.

Bucky gasped in pleasure as Steve’s fingertips brushed against his cock before curling around and squeezing gently. Those long, graceful fingers, so talented in wielding a brush or pencil proved equally skilled at providing just the kind of pleasure Bucky craved. 

But it wasn’t enough; the hollow ache inside him begged to be filled. “I need more, Stevie. I need you to touch me.” Bucky hid his face against Steve’s cheek as his own flushed hot with embarrassment. “Back further, inside. Don’t think I c’n come without it.”

Steve’s voice shook slightly as he replied, “Okay, sweetheart, roll over on your side.” Bucky’s heart leapt at the pet name as he followed his alpha’s instructions, pulling his knees up slightly for better access. Steve lay behind him and reached around to continue stroking his cock. Then, with his other hand, Steve traced his fingers down Bucky’s back and into his cleft.

When he started to push a finger in, Bucky flinched. “Hold on, darlin’. You gotta rub at it a little first, let things loosen up.” It was a lesson he himself had learned during his last cycle. Steve did as Bucky had asked, and it felt so much better than anything he’d ever done for himself. .The next time Steve tried, he slid in easily, and Bucky moaned in response. “In ‘n out, a little deeper each time.”

The slick slide of Steve’s finger filling that aching void, combined with the slow stroking of his cock was driving Bucky wild; he could barely think or do anything other than beg for more. He was on the edge of asking Steve to just fuck him, hard and deep; surely his alpha deserved to feel as much pleasure as he was giving. But instead, Steve slid another finger in, and Bucky saw stars as he surged over the edge to climax.

He held in a whimper as Steve withdrew; the friction compounded with the empty feeling afterwards was suddenly too much and uncontrollable shivers coursed through him, subsiding only with Steve’s reassuring embrace.

“You okay, Buck?”

Bucky twisted back around to face Steve. “That was....” and with a fierce, fiery kiss, proved to his alpha just how okay he was. He slid one hand down between them, and wrapped it around Steve’s hard, needy cock. “Wasn’t about to leave you hangin’.”

An even better idea suddenly occurred to Bucky, and he shifted down the bed until his alpha’s cock was right in front of his face. Bucky wet his lips and touched them briefly to the velvety-smooth tip, already moist with his own arousal 

“Buck, what are you doing?” Steve asked, disbelief and desire mingling in his voice. 

“The best I can.” Bucky had read enough dirty stories to know what to do next. He held the base of Steve’s shaft in his hand as he slowly dragged his tongue up one side, then circled the tip. Steve moaned helplessly as Bucky’s lips wrapped around him and began to move downwards. 

Bucky had always assumed giving a suckjob was a more or less one-sided act; he’d had no idea how titillating it was to feel the weight and heft of another man’s cock in your mouth, to know that those soft desperate sounds your partner was making was all because of you. Steve suddenly gasped and flinched as Bucky’s teeth grazed against sensitive skin. 

Bucky pulled back, ashamed that he’d let himself get distracted. “Oh, sorry.” 

“S’ok.” Steve breathlessly reassured him, “Please, sweetheart, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.” And with a sinful grin, Bucky returned to his task. He slid down Steve’s cock as far as he could go, the tip brushing the back of his throat. It left another inch or so for him to wrap his hand around, best he could. He bobbed up and down, slowly at first, then faster as he got used to the motion. 

“Wait, stop, ‘m gonna...” Steve’s strangled exclamation was a welcome warning, but Bucky was determined to see his task through. He hummed an acknowledgement and swallowed Steve to the hilt, resisting the impulse to gag. 

Steve barely had time to grab a pillow to muffle his outburst, every muscle in his slight frame tensing as he came down Bucky’s throat. Bucky held Steve’s cock in his mouth a few moments more, gentling him through the aftershocks before climbing back up to his side, and resting his head on his alpha’s bony shoulder.

“How was--” Steve interrupted Bucky’s question with an exhilarated kiss. He must’ve tasted the few drops of bitter, salty musk that had spilled over, as he pulled back sharply. 

“Bucky, you didn’t....” The shock on his face and in his voice was nearly comical. 

“What else was I gonna do with it, punk?” His matter-of fact reply made Steve laugh a little. 

“I love you, Buck.” Despite the words being something Bucky had been longing to hear for weeks, maybe months, it was still the best kind of surprise. 

“I love you too, Steve.” The words came naturally to his lips, and he’d never meant them more.

Bucky slept better than he had all week despite the bed being just a little too small to comfortably fit them both. Steve had curled into his side; and Bucky looked down at him fondly.

Steve stirred slightly, so Bucky quietly asked, “You awake?”

“Yeah, mostly.” 

“When’s your Ma due back from the hospital?”

Steve propped himself up on one elbow. “She’s working a double shift. Won’t be home til this evening.” Bucky relaxed, thankful they wouldn’t have to pull themselves back together right away. But he wanted to make sure he hadn’t pushed Steve too far, that he didn’t regret what they’d done. 

“Are you okay with ... last night?”

“Sweetheart, I am so much more than ‘okay’,” Steve replied, leaning over to press his lips against Bucky’s. It had probably only been meant as reassurance, but Bucky’s omega nature surged back to the surface, and he kissed enthusiastically and with purpose. 

Steve responded in kind, and they explored each others’ bodies in an increasingly intense exchange of pleasure. As the urgent need for his alpha to claim him built to a fever peak, Bucky knew it was time. 

“I’m ready, Steve. Want to feel all of you, deep inside.” He was nervous, of course, but it was a good kind of nervous, like waiting in line for the Cyclone. 

But, Buck... You know I’ve never even...” Steve replied, clearly nervous as well.

“Yeah, I do. And if that means you don’t want to, or you can’t, it’s okay.” No matter how badly he needed this, Bucky couldn’t ask Steve to take this step if he had any doubts at all. 

Steve’s response, that he was afraid that he wanted it too much and had nearly let his alpha nature take over the night before was a bit of a surprise, but also helped dispel Bucky’s fears. 

That’s one of the many things I love about you, darlin’. Your sense of what’s right, your willingness to put others first.” Bucky took hold of Steve’s hands. “I promise, Stevie, I woulda wanted to be with you even we weren’t what we are. But you are an alpha. My alpha. And I’m your omega.” He meant every word, and Steve’s face lit up like a sunrise. 

“Yes. You are mine,” Steve replied, the possessiveness in his voice thrilling Bucky to the core. “Let me see all of you, sweetheart.” 

It was a request bordering on a command, but one that Bucky was happy to obey. He quickly skinned out of his nightshirt, and basked in the appreciative look his alpha gave him. He grinned back up at Steve, and plucked at his shirt.

“How’s about you ditch yours too? Wanna feel your skin on mine.” Steve pulled his shirt over his head and returned to their embrace, the feel of skin on skin intoxicating Bucky even further. 

He reveled in the sensation of Steve’s lips and tongue trailing down his body, but the last thing he expected was for Steve to put them on his cock. Gasping in surprise, Bucky clapped his hands to his mouth to stifle the moans his alpha was wringing from him.

Steve settled between Bucky’s legs and ran one hand all the way up his omega’s thigh to stroke at his entrance. He slid one finger in with no resistance, quickly followed by a second. Bucky writhed in pleasure, pushing back against Steve’s hand. “Yes, god, yes. Try ‘nother one.”

And then three of Steve’s fingers were sliding in and out, twisting and probing, as he kissed and licked Bucky’s cock; one thrust hit a spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through Bucky’s entire body. He cried out and Steve froze. 

“No, Stevie,” Bucky panted. “ ‘S good. Do it again.” He did, and Bucky couldn’t control the sounds that came out of his mouth. When Steve began to rut against the bedsheets, Bucky knew he couldn’t make him wait any longer. “Need you, alpha. Need all of you,” he begged. 

Bucky bit back a whimper at the sudden emptiness inside him as Steve rose to a kneeling position. He straddled one of Bucky’s legs, lifting the other to rest it on his shoulder, and a moment later, his cock was slipping inside.

“Gentle, darlin’,” Bucky murmured, keeping his voice steady despite the unfamiliar stretching sensation. The mix of pleasure and pain was nearly overwhelming, but he pushed away his fear, trying to relax instead of tensing up. He could tell Steve to wait, to stop completely and he would, Bucky knew that in his bones. He also knew that was the last thing he wanted right now. 

Steve carefully pushed in with shallow movements, going just a bit deeper each time. Bucky’s body adjusted to the intrusion, the pleasure growing and the pain fading with each thrust. Bucky could hardly stifle his moans and gasps, but Steve was barely making a sound, his forehead furrowed as if in concentration. 

He stopped moving once they were nearly joined, a look of disquiet on his face. Bucky selfishly kicked his heel against Steve’s back, using his calf to force them closer. His alpha’s groan of desire as he drove deep into Bucky’s body was a welcome sign. “Finally -- I was starting to wonder whether you were havin’ a good time up there or not, champ.”

“I’m not used to having an audience listenin' in,”. Steve shot back in a familiar tone, somehow dispelling the nervous tension between them. This was destiny, the two of them together, loving one another. Steve leaned forward, the angle pushing his rock-hard cock against the same spot he’d stroked with his fingers just a moment ago, lighting up every nerve in Bucky’s body once again. 

“Is that what you need, sweetheart? Need me filling you up, nice and deep?” Steve rumbled. 

“Yes, Alpha.” Bucky could barely form the words as Steve snapped his hips in a steady rhythm. Bucky’s cock was now pressed tightly between them, fanning the flames of his desire even further. 

Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck to pull them closer still, fingers firmly pressing on his gland. “Let yourself go, dearest. Come for me, omega.”

At his alpha’s command, Bucky’s climax crashed through him; a high keen pushing from his lips as his release spilled between them. Steve made one final deep thrust and came as well, filling Bucky with his own spend. 

Miz O’Meara had told Bucky what to expect next, that the base of Steve’s cock would swell inside him, locking them together for a period of time. But she hadn’t told him how painful it would feel for this sensitive area to be stretched even further.

“Buck, sweetheart, are you okay?” 

“It hurts,” he stammered out from between clenched teeth, letting out a pained gasp when Steve tried to pull out. “Just... gimme a minute. I can do this.”

Steve held Bucky close and gently stroked the back of his head and neck. “You’re doing so good for me, darlin’. Can’t believe how lucky I am to have you. We’re almost there, just a little bit more.”

With those words of reassurance and love from his alpha, the pain stopped, leaving Bucky almost dizzy with relief. “Okay, that’s better.” A sense of contentment and bliss settled in around him as he took a deep breath. “Much better. Wanna get a little more comfortable?”

“Yeah, if you think we can.” After some cautious negotiations, they found a position that let Steve stretch his legs out a little. Resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder, Steve asked, “How much longer are we gonna be like this?” 

“Five, maybe ten minutes, according to Miz O’Meara.” Bucky glanced down at his alpha. “Why, you got a hot date or something?” 

“Yeah. But he ain’t goin’ anywhere either, I suppose,” Steve replied in the same tone before pulling Bucky in for the best kiss yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the Happy Steve Bingo closes at the end of the month, Chapter 2 will post mid-week and the final chapter either Friday or Saturday.


End file.
